marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hercules Vol 1 138
(Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | Quotation = But...assuming you get past Huntsman... evade Argus... beat up all the Amazons... pick the unpickable locks and/or break open the unbreakable doors...and vanquish the greatest monster in history... the rest, you know, should be pretty easy... | Speaker = Hebe | StoryTitle1 = Playing Gods | Writer1_1 = Greg Pak | Writer1_2 = Fred Van Lente | Penciler1_1 = Rodney Buchemi | Inker1_1 = Rodney Buchemi | Colourist1_1 = Guillem Mari | Letterer1_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ****** ** *** ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * Ambulance | Synopsis1 = Last week, Amadeus Cho was in Utah, Athena explains to Amadeus Cho that he is to be the next Prince of Power, which he highly doubts, as he lacks in strength. She elaborates that Hercules purged the planet of monsters so that science could replace superstition. Today, they would need his hypermind for the coming battle. However, she has calculated that the battle will claim Hercules' life. In the present, members of the Mighty and New Avengers have gathered in the Infinite Avengers Mansion to storm New Olympus. They hook Hebe up to a machine created by the Wasp, which show them a holographic outline of the Olympus Group HQ. The layout includes Argus, the hundred-eyed giant monitoring all security cameras, Huntsman watching everything from the top, the Continuum weapon is locked in a adamantine vault, the building is guarded by Amazons led by Queen Delphyne Gorgon, many weapons have been forged by Hephaestus and Typhon is the greatest threat of all. However, Hebe believes that infiltrating the building is next to impossible and breaks down crying. U.S. Agent doesn't think highly that the Greek gods can defeat them. Athena calms everyone by telling them that everyone represents Hebe walks right right into Olympus Group building, claiming that she wants to "clean up her desk", but Delphyne says that Hera wants to see her. In her garden, Hera elaborates her plan to kill every mortal on the planet. Then Argus alerts her to the fact that there is a miniature Quinjet in her bracelet, hiding the Avengers. Enraged, Hera throws Hebe into the lobby. Then, an ambulance comes in. Hera expects that their mortal employees will be surprised if she turned up alive in a morgue. Then, she noticed that the ambulance has "Trojan" written on it and then she realizes the truth. Then, out of the ambulance are the Avengers as Hercules calls, "Avengers Assemble!" Turns out, the Quinjet in the bracelet was actually a hologram. This serves to anger Hera even more, as she summons all her servants to combat Earth's mightiest. She also expected Ares to arrive. However, Athena had made sure that Aphrodite would keep him busy, in exchange for info on the Agents of Atlas. Unfortuantely, Thanatos, the God of Death appears, declaring that one of them shall die. | StoryTitle2 = Godmarked Part 2: Remember the Titans? | Writer2_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler2_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Inker2_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Colourist2_1 = Wil Quintana | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Nathan Cosby | Editor2_2 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = ASSAULT ON NEW OLYMPUS: Part 1 (of 4) A battle of god-like proportions begins...right now! For months, the signs have been all over the Marvel Universe... The tension has been rising... All pointing to a single question: "What is CONTINUUM?" The answer turns out to be so deadly, so horrifying, that it will alter the course of the MU forever -- unless Hercules and the New and Mighty Avengers can stop it in time... but standing in their way is the fighting-mad ARES, God of War! "And, in our backup tale, there's no love for Venus as Aphrodite's rain of pain continues to pour on the Agents of Atlas!" | Notes = * "Playing Gods" continues from events seen in . * Agents of Atlas next appear in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}